


no, stop

by littlemiss_m



Series: Whumptober 2018 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Whumptober 2018, a more whumpy rewrite of the scene where the bros save prompto in the keep :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemiss_m/pseuds/littlemiss_m
Summary: They find Prompto shackled to a torture device and as Gladio soon comes to find out, that's only the beginning.





	no, stop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober Day 4, "no, stop!"

They found Prompto shackled to a torture device and for the first time ever, Gladio found himself thanking the Astrals for taking Ignis' eyesight from him. There was nothing to stop him – or Noctis or Gladio himself – from _hearing_ the frightened sobs or the cries of pure agony, but that at least one of them would be saved from seeing Prompto like this was a comfort Gladio had never thought to expect.

”Gladio,” Noctis murmured, all but sprinting into the room after their shocked halt at the door. Gladio nodded and followed him in, stopping once again when he realized that Prompto was unconscious – that if these were the sounds Prompto would make when not conscious, then what kind of a hell would he be in once awake – but soon the urgent need to get Prompto down from his binds pushed him forward once more. Moments later, Prompto lay on the floor, on Noctis' lap, two pairs of hands going over his body in search of injuries, and then, all of sudden, Prompto was awake.

The first screams had Ignis asking after him frantically, unable to see, only hear, and Gladio grit his teeth as Prompto began to struggle in their hold with a surprising amount of force, considering the shape his entire body was in. ”Noct, back off a little,” Gladio grunted, holding onto Prompto's shoulders until Noctis had slid further away on the floor. Throughout the maneuver, Prompto continued to scream and fight.

”What is happening?” Ignis asked, pleading for information over the shrill sounds echoing off the metallic walls, and for a very brief second, Gladio wondered if perhaps it was better too after all, because he, at least, could make out the broken bones and bleeding gashes, but also the fact that was Prompto was still Prompto, human and uninfected, all four limbs in place and functional.

”Kids hurt pretty bad,” Gladio ground through his teeth. Prompto's left arm looked too far broken to be healed with just a potion; he'd need to set it first, but with Prompto struggling in his hold, there was no way for him to manage it. ”He's a little–”

He cuts himself off, unsure of what word to use. On the other side of Prompto, Noctis laughed into his palms. Ignis fell silent.

”Do we have anything we can use to knock him out?” Gladio asked. A moment later, Prompto's screams halted and he began trying to scramble away from him and Noctis both, desperate pleas spilling into the air.

”No, no, no,” he chanted, completely blind to his surroundings. Even as Noctis took hold of his better hand and tried to hush him down – ”it's just us, Prompto, me and Gladio and Ignis, it's just us” – Prompto acted like he couldn't hear him and continued his miserable attempt at escape.

Gladio felt his stomach drop at the sight. ”Ignis?” he asked again, fingers squeezing into his thighs. ”The meds?”

”Ah, yes, my apologies,” Ignis stuttered. When Gladio glanced at him, he saw him holding onto the handle of his cane with two trembling hands and cursed, already realizing before Ignis could even continue. ”I haven't – I haven't been able to check our kits but there should still – the usual medications should still be there–”

A flash of blue as Noctis summoned their first-aid kit from the Armiger, all but throwing it at Gladio before pulling his legs up this chin. He was giving Prompto more space on the cold floor between them, Prompto who was still crying and pleading at them to stop, Prompto who still hadn't realized who they were and who was still trying his best to get his broken body away from them–

–Gladio looked down at the box open on his lap. It wasn't what it had been, when they first left Insomnia, when they still had hope and could afford to to keep it filled, but the things he was looking for were still in there and he heaved out a deep sigh of relief. He took out their last unused syringe and tore open the packaging, then plucked a small vial full of clear liquid from the box and rolled off the cap. However, the sound of paper tearing had been enough to catch Prompto's attention, the blond suddenly hearing something real and tangible; for a split-second, Gladio caught his eyes over the instruments in his hands and then Prompto was screaming, again, louder than before, feeble feet kicking at Gladio's knees.

”Hold him down, Noct,” Gladio said, ignoring the desperate pleas even as his heart ached. While Gladio filled the syringe, Noctis did as told, reaching to pin Prompto's shoulders against the cold concrete while apologies spilled from his lips, unheard over the sounds Prompto was making.

”No, no, no, please don't,” the blond cried, fat tears rolling everwhere as he twisted and fumbled in Noctis' hold. Gladio ignored the truly terrified look in his eyes when he finished with the syringe, instead simply getting up on his knees and shuffling closer. After his hand closer around Prompto's better arm, there was little the shrieking blond could do to get away from him and the stab of a needle in already bruised skin.

”Stop,” Prompto murmured, the medicine hitting him hard and fast. ”No, stop it, stop it, I don't want it, no, stop, Ardyn I said no–”

He was out within seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it <3 Come yell at me on tumblr, I'm @missymoth over there ;D


End file.
